Reunite My Turnabout
by Spoodlexiii
Summary: Trucy has sent out invitations to the fair that’s currently in town, and she wants everybody to come! That includes some of her Daddy’s old friends…Slash. KxA, Px?
1. To The Fair!

-1**Reunite My Turnabout**

"…Starring the amazing Trucy Wright, and her lovely assistant…the Amazing Mr. Hat!" Trucy smiled, cocking her head, arms behind her back to help work the crazy contraption. She was about to continue in her grandstanding voice, but she noticed the distracted gaze of her daddy. He was staring away, and very obviously was not the person she should've gone to when practicing for her show. He'd been like that a lot lately. It wasn't frustrating, just bothersome at times. She pouted, letting the amazing Mr. Hat re-fold up. She put her hat back on her head and wandered over, plopping right into her daddy's lap. Enjoying the noise of discomfort he made only because she knew it was the best way to get his attention, she pouted and poked his nose.

"Daddy, you said you'd pay attention!" she scolded, tapping his nose like he was a bad puppy. Phoenix laughed apologetically. With a causal smirk, he stared up at her. He gestured with a hand back to the couch that was her stage, replying, "I was paying attention, Trucy. You and Mr. Hat--yes?"

Trucy scowled playfully. "Oh daddy, I was using my Magic Panties!" she sighed dramatically. Yet, they both knew she couldn't trick the sharp mind of Phoenix Wright. He laughed lightly, and then looked aside again. It was very obvious that whatever was on his mind was really eating at him, and it made Trucy feel sad. She took his hand and tugged him up. "You know what we're going to do today, daddy? There's a fair in town and we're going to go hit the scene!"

Phoenix, bemused, removed her hat and patted her head affectionately. Then he shook his head, plopping the silk hat back on the girl's. "Sorry, Trucy. I need to go do some other things today. I'm…meeting someone soon, and I--"

"I already promised Apollo we would, daddy!" Trucy cut in. There was no room for argument. "He and Klavier! I said that both 'daddy and I' would come!" Phoenix was about to protest, but she tugged at his hand. Apparently, she'd had this planned all along. Never underestimate crazy magicians, was Trucy's self motto. She'd told Apollo and Klavier that she'd convince Phoenix to come, one way or another. It was time that they all became the best of friends. Of course, she'd also sent an invitation to Ms. Ema Skye as well. Trucy wouldn't leave out anybody in her ring of friends!

And little did Phoenix know…she'd sent out one more invitation as well.

-----

"Fraulein detective?" Klavier said coolly, smiling into the rear-view mirror. Ema looked sullenly up at him in the reflection from the back seat in response. The prosecutor laughed a small, throaty laugh, and then gave her a cold glare. "Refrain from throwing those snacks while you're in my car. You were the one who asked for a carpool in, remember? Apollo and I would've gotten by just fine by riding my hog…right, Herr--"

"You promised," Apollo interrupted, holding up a finger. "That if I did something with my hair, you wouldn't call me that." Klavier laughed, nodding. An agreement they had come upon while Apollo laid on his bed, covered only by a blanket, and drew little circles around the prosecutor's naval. It had been really quite a treat, to watch Apollo be so curious about his body. He'd promised to stop calling him 'Herr Forehead' so long as Apollo stopped gelling up those ridiculous spikes. Now they both had to break bad habits.

Apollo's hair was tousled, but he had bangs that parted neatly and covered up his forehead, which he had become rather self-conscious about since Klavier poked fun at it. Of course, the glimmerous fop couldn't talk too much, otherwise Ema would begin to hound his ass for being such a self-absorbed moron. Apollo smirked to himself, but then both he and Klavier received a dosage of getting Snackoo'd, which would wipe the smirk off of anyone's face if they were presented with such delicious ammunition. Klavier scolded Ema again, but the self-proclaimed forensic analyst just bickered back. In all honesty, it actually gave Apollo a headache, but it wasn't his car, so he had no right to whine like the others.

Very suddenly, the three of them felt the car let out a stubborn whine. Attention was drawn to the dashboard, which had the distinct smell of something very foul rolling out of the air vents. Klavier's face flushed a bit and the rock star slammed the paneling in an attempt to knock it back into proper car behavior. If this was how cars were fixed, then the auto repair shops would be far and few indeed. They pulled off to the side of the street, and Klavier clambered out of the vehicle, worriedly popping the front. Ema sat back in her seat, gloomily popping Snackoos into her mouth. _She is such a ray of sunshine sometimes_, Apollo mused. "Klavier," he called out the window, instead of poking at Ema. "Do you need help?"

"Do you know how to jam with an engine?" Klavier responded, sounding a bit irritated. It happened a lot with Klavier. At one moment, he'd be a cocky-smirked bastard, while at the next, he'd be a whiny brat with a bad attitude. Apollo faltered at the question, and Klavier let out a snort. "Thought so. Stay off my stage." _When doesn't he speak in musician talk? He's not even in a band anymore!_ Apollo thought sullenly.

They waited. And they waited. Apollo couldn't take much more waiting and was about to get out of the car to just _walk_ to the fair when a car pulled up behind them. Klavier, poking his sullen face to the side of the hood, instantly lit up his expression and beamed a winner's smile. Wiping his greasy hands on the car, not daring to mar up his purple outfit, he approached the fellow walking out of the car. Apollo slid out, but Ema remained in the car as she was too distracted by her Snackoos. Moving up to the ex-rock star, he greeted the much taller and graceful looking male.

Though he'd never say it aloud, magenta looked really good on a man.

"Thanks, Herr Magenta," Klavier laughed, holding out a hand. "Achtung! Klavier Gavin." Apollo sighed, then held out his own hand, smiling apologetically for Klavier's noisy self.

"Apollo Justice. Ace Attorney…Achtung?" he added, looking up for approval from Klavier. The sad shake of the head he received instead made him sigh sadly. The stranger chuckled lowly, shaking both of their hands, and then cocked his head in curiosity. "Oh, well, uh, it would seem Klavier broke his car."

"I did not!" Klavier snapped, mood swinging again. "The blasted thing just started to smell all bad and the engine was sputtering, and it's going to blow my whole day, and we're supposed to go to the fair." The other man raised an eyebrow, then chuckled again.

With a gesture to his own vehicle (which was very impressive indeed), the stranger said, "I can call the tower and we can have them take your car in, and you two can come with us. Oddly enough, my destination is there as well."

"There's another passenger in the car, but she's, ahh…brooding, ja?" Klavier added, mood pivoting again. Apollo watched him in amazement, then found a small blush on his cheeks from it. Why did he find it kind of, well…_cute_ to watch his mood do a dance between good and foul? Well, Apollo did see Klavier in a different light from most others. The other was always so tense, and his senses were usually on fire around him…he just felt it necessary to be with him.

The stranger chuckled, bringing out his cell phone. "I'll call it in. I have a brooding guest as well…But, ah, I'll bet she has a bit more…bite than your's. Go ahead and get comfy in the car." Apollo went to obey, while Klavier went to go shut the hood. Ema left somewhat willingly, but as she approached the other vehicle, a gasp caught in her throat. Snackoos fell to the ground and scattered across the road.

"…Mr…Mr. Edgeworth!? But you left--! And we're going to go see _him!_"

Miles turned to her, and smirked. "I suppose we have a goal in common, then. I am going to go see _him_ well."

* * *

A/N: Yet another fic from me. When I'm on a warpath, you can't get rid of me. xD Well, don't expect this to be a long fic, but I hope it'll be easy on your eyes. More slash, but I can't write much else. Haha. Write. Wright. Get it? No. Anyway, please read and review so I don't lose heart! 3 


	2. Fraulein Whip

"Objection, objection, objection, objecti--HOLD IT!" Phoenix yelped, jerking his hand back. "I'm, um, not going up there. Not again, Trucy." The ferris wheel grinned at him evilly, its spokes taunting him and its seats teetering uneasily from their high roosts. The single-toothed carnie boredly watching, a hand on his chin and his beady eyes watching from behind his mop of greasy hair. The entire ride creaked and moaned with age, and it was awfully…awfully tall. All of this spelled a certain doom, and Phoenix Wright would not go on this ride. Again.

Trucy gave him an angry pout, her hands resting on her hips. "Daddy!" she scolded. "Daddy, I want to go up there, and I don't want to go alone! I'll protect you, Daddy! I have financially for years!" She smiled brightly, and Phoenix weakly gazed aside. Why did that hurt his ego so much? Forcing a weak, kind of sick smile on, Phoenix caved and let Trucy grab his hand again. She pulled him along and they forked over their tickets to the ride. They clambered into a seat, Trucy holding his arm to keep him comforted. Phoenix jammed his eyes shut as the ride went into motion.

They'd been at the fair for about an hour, but no sign of Apollo and the others showed up. They had promised to meet the group at this sub-section of the fair, near the monkey who took the pennies from your hand and the cotton candy stand. There were some nice little games as well as a ride or two nearby, so they decided to do what they could. When Phoenix had run out of pennies and quarters to give to the adorable little monkey wearing a fez, Trucy had dragged him straight to the 'hook the ducky' game. There, Phoenix spent most of his one dollar bills. They dawdled about, watching oddball people move about, and eventually ran into Gumshoe. He was in a hurry, though, so they couldn't stay and talk. He was supposed to be at the auction house on the other side of the fair to try and buy his wife Maggey a special thingamajig.

Phoenix was breathing heavy when the wheel came to a stop. Not even cracking open an eye, he just tried to keep oxygen flowing to his brain. Trucy rubbed his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Trying to keep him from completely freaking. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered. "It's…pretty up here. Don't look," she quickly added, seeing his lids flicker a bit. He obeyed, keeping them screwed shut. She took her daddy's hand and watched the rest of the bright fair in it's full zeal, the sounds of rock coming from a stage across the fair, near the auction houses. A nearby fun-house was cranking out a hit from The Gavinners, which made Trucy laugh pleasantly. She loved their music. If she weren't sitting, she'd go and rip up a dance floor she'd make all by herself. Who needed a mosh pit? Not her!

"Daddy," Trucy said quietly, a late morning air brushing at her cheeks. "Didn't you once fall off of a bridge?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow, while managing to keep his eyes shut. It was interesting to see. His face greened a bit, but then it faded as a vague smile hinted tightly at the edge of his mouth.

"Yeah…Little over eight and a half years ago, I think…" Phoenix recalled, voice a bit sickly sounding. "And when I went into the hospital after that…You want to know something, Trucy?" Trucy rubbed his arm. "I saw a very special person in a different way during my fever…"

"That guy, right, Daddy?"

Phoenix peeked his eyes open to see her face. His smile was broken-hearted. "Yeah. He's supposed to come soon…I don't want to miss him, Trucy, so don't make me be at this fair much longer." Trucy smiled a secretive smile.

"You won't, Daddy. I promise. We just need to wait for Apollo and them to come first, okay?" She laughed a brilliant, sweet laugh. Phoenix nodded for a moment, then shut his eyes again, green sneaking into his face. "Uhh…"

-----

Klavier had always been all for whips and bondage in his dirty German magazines back when he was younger. Something about strangulation really made him grin like an idiot. Yet, he found, that sitting next to a very irritated prosecutor with a very painful whip made that fantasy fall to pieces. "Fraulein Whip," he ground out after she had whipped him into silence previously. "I did not mean to 'flirt' with you, as you assu--" A series of sharp whips made him press against the door, covering his face. He whimpered pathetically. It made Ema, who was seated very comfortable up front with Miles, laugh and snicker while stuffing her face with Snackoos.

Apollo gently rested a hand on Franziska Von Karma's arm, frowning at this. "Hey, en--Ack!" he yelped, getting his own treatment of the whip. Miles cleared his throat and Franziska's whip was coiled with a few simple strokes and resting in her lap. "T-Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth…You okay, Klavier?" he asked, concern leaking into his voice while the other continued to try and fix his now ruffled hair. Bracelet reacting to this, he noticed the tremble in the other's fingers that no normal eyes could catch, and he reached across Franziska to touch his thigh.

Miles chuckled, catching this from the corner of his eye. Klavier made himself decent and huffed impatiently. "First we have to bring along Fraulein Detective, then my car breaks down, and then I get whipped to death by Fraulein Whip, and now Herr Magenta is mocking me! Apollo, remove your hand." Apollo withdrew, sighing hopelessly. Miles' small smile didn't fade.

Stealing a Snackoo from Ema, Miles glanced back at them through the rear-view mirror. "Be kind to him, Mr. Gavin. Boyfriends are more fickle than you would think."

"Don't touch my Snackoos," Ema muttered, voice sounding defensive. She pulled the bag closer, hiding it like smack under her lab coat. "Mine. Anyway, Mr. Edgeworth, why are you back? I thought you were…studying abroad." Miles' face lost that small smile, and he tightened his fingers on the steering wheel. It was subtle, but subtle enough for Apollo's eyes to suddenly catch.

Miles relaxed a bit. "I'm back to pay a business trip with Wright. It's on the relation of a--"

"Your fingers tensed on the word 'business', Mr. Edgeworth," Apollo interrupted. "This isn't a business trip. It's personal. I'm going to assume this has something to do with seven--eight…whatever, that case that got his badge taken away, right?" Miles' eyes hardened. Glancing up at the rear-view mirror to see him again, his gaze was still and harsh. Apollo crumbled a bit under it, but the boy held strong.

"Psycholocks?" Miles asked. "How many of them are there?"

"What?" Apollo responded, an eyebrow raising. "Psycholock…? What does that have to do with anything--I can perceive when you're lying, and you were." Miles opened his mouth, as though to ask what that mean, but both Ema and Gavin looked unsurprised. He assumed it wasn't the Magatama that gave Apollo the ability to see lies. Then again, how could the kid have gotten his hands on that anyway?

"How do you guys know Wright, anyway? I know how you do, Ema," he added, before Ema could speak up. Klavier smirked, but there was a faint shred of guilt in his voice when he relayed, "I was the Prosecutor who had his badge revoked, Herr Magenta." Apollo proudly gestured to himself.

"I'm Apollo Justice, Ace At--"

Whip. Whip, whip, whip.

"I work under his office. He's, uh, my boss. He was my first client!" Apollo corrected. Apparently, Franziska held some deep grudges against the phrase 'Ace Attorney'. Inevitably because she witnessed the first Ace Attorney firsthand. _Well_, Apollo told himself, _it'd just be a matter of time until she's up against me! _Edgeworth had introduced her when they had first gotten into the car. She was a Prosecutor. Edgeworth introduced himself as a Defense Attorney. It was funny, how they all worked in law.

"Wait a moment," Apollo suddenly said, causing all eyes to look to him. "How are we all in law? Don't we have any normal friends?" A few well-deserved whips shut him up and Klavier chuckled lightly.

"Achtung, Apollo. Fraulein Whip is a dangerous beast indeed. Though, not nearly as dangerous as Fraulein Detective…ja?" he chuckled. A few well-deserved Snackoos thrown his way shut him up. Miles smiled to himself, remembering similar bantering fits and obnoxious behaviors back when Wright as still a lawyer…

They made it a good distance before, suddenly, the fair stood before them. They parked in the field designated for the fair parking, and then the group moved out. Miles tenderly held a hand out for Franziska, who still had not spoken a single word to anybody. She seemed very rather angry. She took his hand nonetheless and Apollo jealously looked aside. Klavier didn't do that very often, despite what one would think. Klavier noticed this, and romantically held out his own hang for the brunette.

Apollo blushed lightly and took it. Ema sullenly walked behind them all, popping her Snackoos into her mouth and griping under her breath something along the lines of, "Didn't want to come anyway…Glimmerous fop…"

-----

"_Both of them?"_

"_Yeah. Both. That one--there, the brown hair? He's the oldest. The other one, the girl I showed you earlier? The younger one. Both carry that blood…"_

"_When do we--"_

"_Soon. We can't ruin this."_

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? xD Review, please! Also, anybody curious what has Franziska holding her tongue? Well, you better be. For now, anyhow. xD 


	3. The Games Begin

After purging his guts of the snacks he'd had earlier in the day, Phoenix felt the sickness from the wheel dissipate. Trucy rubbed his back kindly, but when her touch sudden disappeared, he wiped his mouth and straightened up a bit. Trucy was had plowed into someone, her arms completely constricting around the unfortunate person like a snake. She laughed happily, and it made Phoenix's stomach feel a bit better. Something about that girl had always made him feel nice on the inside. She was a good daughter to him, and he appreciated it very much.

"Stop strangling poor Apollo, please," he laughed a bit weakly, following after her and taking in the group. Klavier was smiling happily, hands in his pockets, talking very rapidly with Trucy once she had detached from Apollo. Apollo gave Phoenix a nervous smile, as though just being around the ex-attorney made him anxious. Ema approached Phoenix and gave him a gentle hug, her gloominess fading. Phoenix was happy to see Ema grown up as she was--especially ever since the Gant case…

Apollo gazed around. Phoenix didn't need a bracelet to know he was curious about something. Luckily, Apollo spared him by asking, "Where did that prosecutor and that defense attorney go?" Phoenix paused very intensely, happy eyes turning cold on the spot.

"Which ones?" he asked tightly. Apollo looked to him in surprise, but Klavier took responsibility for him by answering, "Herr Magenta and Fraulein Whip--Mr. Edgeworth, and Miss Franziska Von Karma, that is." Phoenix stared for a moment, and then he smiled very coldly. "I don't like this joke."

Trucy put her hands on her hips and pointed a finger at him, smiling. "I read the envelope, daddy! He sent you a letter, didn't he? I looked him up--and I knew where he was staying in a hotel last night! So I emailed his phone. He's Miles Edgeworth, defense attorney."

"…He's a prosecutor," Phoenix whispered dryly. "Trucy! Why did you go through my mail? That was…That was very bad!" He laughed very wryly, and turned to leave. Edgeworth and Franziska? She was kidding. She had to be. Not here, not now--he didn't want Edgeworth to see him like this. He didn't want to be seen looking like the bum he almost really was these days. Unshaven, in an outfit he'd worn since yesterday, and his silly little hat…

"Now that you mention it, Herr Wright," Klavier started quietly, staring up. "That…rings a bell. The Demon Prosecutor, wasn't he? Miles Edgeworth? I wonder if he just lied to us for the sake of lying…Herr Fo--" Apollo stomped on his foot in stubborn irritation. "Pardon me, ja? Polly, did you see where he lied?"

"Only when he said that this was a business trip," Apollo recalled. "That was the only time I noticed a real lie. I think he's seriously a defense attorney now. How can one just switch sides like that?" Trucy looked confused by all of this conversation, and feeling left out, she called upon her amazing Mr. Hat.

"_Hey guys! Let's buy Trucy cotton candy and then go find them!_" Mr. Hat 'said', and Trucy smiled expectantly up at the boys. They were all lost in thought, while Phoenix merely looked sick. Ema took her shoulder, waited for Mr. Hat to fold up again, and then she lead the smaller girl away to go get some cotton candy. That left the boys alone. Klavier took Apollo's hand and gestured to a nearby ride.

"Herr Wright, me and my _Geliebter_ will leave you to ponder this. Herr Magenta should be nearby, ja?" He smiled warmly, and the two went to go jump onto a mini-coaster. Phoenix slumped against the side of a vendor, staring at the ground, numbed and feeling very unwell from this information. Edgeworth…Edgeworth was here? Phoenix ran his fingers over his coarse face. Not like this--he couldn't be seen like this. Miles hadn't seen him…since that night…Worry and fear came up into him as he began to remember, and this was one memory he had tried to shove away. It was a similar memory to one that had hurt just as much, as he had stood outside of the train and watched her shake her head. No, this one was worse than when Maya left him alone. This was way worse…

The news was all over the place by that point. Phoenix, dejected and angry and alone, had already watched Maya leave on that train to the Kurain Village with Pearls. Pearls had looked at him as if she didn't know what had happened. All she had known was that Maya was disappointed. Phoenix hadn't let himself cry then. He went to Miles', since he couldn't dare return to Wright and Co. Law Offices yet. There would be reporters just waiting to prey on him; the ace attorney that had stooped so low as to forge evidence.

Phoenix had knocked on his door, standing out in the rain that had shown up out of nowhere. He waited until Miles finally answered the door. Phoenix had smiled hopefully, asking in a broken voice to be let in. Miles had merely slammed the door in disgust, and yelled though it for him to go home and not come back. Miles left on a plane the day after that, and Phoenix had felt nothing but horrid despair. So he had returned to Wright and Co., only to collapse on his futon and cry himself to sleep.

Phoenix did not want this to happen again. He'd rather die than let himself be hurt so badly again. He loved Miles, and he knew Miles loved him…and he didn't want to be seen now, at his very lowest. However, when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he looked up blearily, only to have a kiss pressed against his lips.

When the slightly taller male pulled back, eyes soft, gentle, and very sad, he tried to smile. "That was long overdue," he mumbled. Phoenix was too stunned to react. His mouth didn't seem to want to work, nor did his brain. When a few whips knocked him into reality, he shielded himself with an arm and gawked at Miles.

"Trucy invited you?" he managed to choke out. Miles crossed his arms and nodded, gazing aside rather than at Phoenix. "Where…They…"

"I wanted to speak to you without them," Miles purred. Franziska was already disappearing, going to go stand with Ema and Trucy by the cotton candy stand and a giant Blue Badger mascot handing out flyers. Phoenix felt weak in his knees. Not to mention his already-upset stomach, for that matter…Miles took a finger and lifted up his chin, giving him a look that used to make Phoenix buckle completely. "I wanted to give you the apology I truly owe you, Phoenix. I want to hear what happened eight years ago from you…and you alone. It's a little late, but I can now see what my carelessness has done to you." Phoenix felt himself utter a noise of weakness, but was unsure as to what it was. Somehow managing to get a grip on himself, he pulled back and chuckled wryly.

"Now now, Miles. If that was how I played the game, it wouldn't be very fun at all," he replied lightly, a casual smirk replacing the look of pain and need. "You have until this afternoon to figure out what happened from the people around me--Justice, Gavin, Skye--even Trucy. Be a good detective…and find out what I was going to tell you that night." With a smile and a laugh, he cocked his head and pulled off his hat. Holding it out to Miles. Tousled hair and unshaven face a face Miles couldn't recall--but those eyes were strong and powerful, and those had been the only way he knew who this man was. Otherwise…he wouldn't have even noticed him. Miles took the hat in his deft fingers, and then looked up at Phoenix.

"Only then, Miles…Only then can you come back into my life. Until then, let the games begin." Just like that, Phoenix disappeared into a crowd, as he was oh-so-good at these days.

Miles stared daftly at the hat, then he stuffed it into his pocket and whispered under his breath, "Fine. Let the games begin indeed."

-----

"Klavier," Apollo started inquisitively, sitting on a bench outside of a merry-go-round, which was next to a few little crap stands selling crap nobody needed but bought anyway because it looks like cool crap. His tongue ran up a corndog, and Klavier found himself staring despite his usual manners. "Do you think Mr. Edgeworth and M--Klavier? Why are you…" Apollo watched Klavier look away, cheeks bright pink and his reaction a little sluggish. Glancing about in confusion, then to the corndog in question, his face exploded into bright red.

"KLAVIER!" he exploded. "Gah! We aren't in eighth-freaking-grade anymore! Oh my god, I can't believe you." He sighed, and then shiftily glanced over to the German, who was giggling profusely into his sleeve in an effort to silence himself. With a sigh, Apollo cleared his throat and slid the suggestive food into his mouth. In and out a few times, just to see Klavier grow very pink across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. Then Apollo bit down harshly and viciously, like a dog attacking food after a three day's wait. Klavier winced, then sighed.

"Short-lived, but I enjoyed that anyway," the man whispered under his breath. "I am sorry for my rude, yet very stimulated distracted behavior, Herr F--I mean, Apollo. You were saying something about Herr Wright, ja?" Apollo had his mouth full of corn dog that he couldn't quite chew, so he just rolled his eyes and spat the excessive amount discreetly into a napkin. Klavier stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Doesn't matter now. I'm throwing this away--and don't you buy me another one, Klavier. I told you I didn't even like hot dogs--"

Klavier snorted and tried not to laugh. Apollo stomped impatiently and rolled his eyes, going around the crap-stands and tossing the napkin into the garbage. "Immature prat," he grumbled under his breath. "I can't believe he's thinking like he's in junior high--I thought he was above that!" That rant would've continued longer, but was cut short when a cloth was pressed into his nose and mouth from behind. An arm wrapped around his neck and paralyzed him, so all he could do was breathe. It smelled so funny…his world began to dim, until finally, his world was black.

Klavier stood up after waiting for about five minutes straight. "Apollo," he said with a small smile. "I'm sorry. I'll behave. How rude of me to act so…" he trailed off when he saw Apollo wasn't at the garbage can. However, Apollo's golden little badge was. Crouching to pick it up carefully, he blinked at it. There was torn fabric…but not in a violent way. Fingers wrapping around it, he knew something had gone very wrong. Apollo…Klavier sneered, and went to go find Wright. Who would want Apollo? And why?

-----

"_Your work never fails to impress me. You have him in that location, correct?"_

"_But of course. Do you and your partner wish for a second target?"_

_"But of course!"_

"_Don't mock me."_

"_I apologize. Yes. The girl--Wright's girl. Bring her to that same spot. Don't do what you do best until after I get what I want--don't forget, you're only going to kill one of them, Shelly de Killer."_

* * *

A/N: I said some old friends of Feenie's, didn't I? It's only suiting that one of his favorite people make an appearance! -Grin- So many questions! Edgey, a defense attorney? Franziska, muted? Apollo, kidnapped!? Trucy, to be kidnapped!? To be continued! XD

_Geliebter_ - Roughly means lover. Google-translator rough. xD


	4. Party Crashers

If there was one place a person could sell anything, it was a town fair. It he went beyond the exotic animal picture booth, and beyond the stage were a has-been band was playing Gavinners covers, and to the dusty old auditorium where they used to have dog races, one could find the auction house. The banging of a gavel sent his nerves on fire, but not because he knew it was almost his paintings' turns. He had enough of gavels for his lifetime, which was for sure. In the chair next to him sat a young lady, who was grinning widely.

"Next up we have 'Iris in the Sky with Diamonds' by a mister Laurice Deauxnim," the auctioneer rolled off of his tongue, and Larry beamed proudly in excitement. This one painting, this was indeed his favorite. He had worked tirelessly on it for months, foregoing things like relationships just so he could work on it. Of course, he had dived right back into a relationship after it was finished, but like his artwork, he was convinced that the new lady would be perfect.

'Iris in the Sky with Diamonds' wasn't horrible, by any means. After spending years honing his abilities, he actually had some talent up his sleeve. The only flaw in the painting was that it was marked as 'realistic' when it was very far from that. Abstract would be a much better description.

The young lady grabbed at his sleeve, pointing at it in excitement. "Look, Mr. Laurice! That's your's!" Some buyers let out calls, and after a moment, the gavel slammed down. Larry beamed widely, becoming teary-eyed from the fact that someone…anyone! Had bought it!

"Sold, for--" A few thumps from the upper floor made him pause, "six-fifty," the caller announced, and Larry and his lady friend jumped to their feet and did a little victory dance. They waited until another break, and they gathered up their money. Larry and the girl hugged tightly while still squealing, and then they went to go spend some of it on lunch. As they walked, they heard some conversations here and there. There was one about a prison break (or was that the show?), one about 'heroes', and then one about the burger house downtown.

"You know what I want? A cheeseburger, Mr. Laurice!" the girl cried out. "Thanks so much for taking me out! I was getting kind of bored at the Kurain Village. I know I should be training and honing my skills, but Maya said I should go have some fun. You know, she should've come too, because of--"

"Nick," Larry interrupted.

"Nick? No…She…doesn't talk about Nick anymore…" the girl sighed. Larry shook his head, and pointed. Slowly, Pearl turned her head to look, her few strands of loose hair falling into her eyes. At first, she didn't believe him. The man was staring dismally into his wallet, pulling out a few crumpled dollar bills and handing them over to the concession stand vendor. Retrieving a soda in return. Both Pearl and Larry stood like deer in headlights. The man glanced over his shoulder blearily, and both Larry and Pearl could recognize those intense gray eyes anywhere. He was dressed so shabbily, and he looked so tired and beaten. And his hair--his hair was unruly and pretty thick, pointing in every direction.

"Nick?" Larry called, taking a few brave steps forward. Phoenix looked up in reaction. Pearl moved in a blur, slamming into Phoenix and hugging him so tightly he dropped his pop. It spilt, but Pearl didn't pull back. Phoenix stared at her in utter shock, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. It was kind of comical if seen from Larry's point of view, with Pearl clinging to Phoenix and Phoenix standing off balance with his arms awkwardly raised up a bit. Larry approached the two, scratching his head and grinning. "Hey, Nick! What's happened to you, dude? I leave you be for six years and you turn into this!" He laughed.

Phoenix did not seem nearly as amused. "Did Trucy invite you too?" he asked with a very cold voice; one that Larry did not recognize. Pearl recoiled, shifting closer to Larry's side. "I am not amused by this get-together she planned. First Miles and Franziska, now you--"

"Edgey?" Larry squealed. "And my mistress of the whip? They're both here? Pearls, this is our lucky day for sure! We get to see all of our old friends! Hurray!" He did a funny little dance of glee, then turned his attention back to Phoenix. His intense eyes were stony and stoic; he was deadly serious about not enjoying this at all. "Nick, you don't want to see your old friends?"

"Friends are people who call," Phoenix said in a gravelly voice. "Friends are people who come and visit. They aren't people who abandon you when you need them most." Larry had dropped by; once, and only to get a picture of Iris (who his heart still ached for). He hadn't noticed how ill Phoenix was, or how much the office had changed. Maybe he hadn't cared. Phoenix looked to his pop, glanced to his wallet, and then sighed and stuffed it into his pocket.

Pearl's eyes were wide. She looked ready to cry. "Mr. Nick…" she started quietly, and Phoenix turned his gaze on her and took her in for the first time. She had developed into a lovely young lady of almost sixteen. She was about the same age as Trucy… Rolling up her sleeves, she smacked Phoenix hard (something he found himself remembering) and then put her hands on her hips. "Mr. Nick! I demand better behavior from you! We haven't seen you in years and all you can do is gripe? Mr. Laurice drew lots of pictures of you because he missed you!" She stomped a foot, then crossed her arms and looked away.

Phoenix, again, looked startled. Rubbing his cheek and staring dumbfounded at the two. Then his iciness melted away and he let out a soft laugh, a little smirk crawling onto his face. "I'm sorry, Pearls. I'll mind my manners next time. Can you guys treat me to something, though? I…don't have any money now, my daughter spent it all." Both Larry and Pearls dropped their jaws, then they gave each other fiendish looks and nodded in agreement. Phoenix wasn't aware that it was about time for an interrogation to begin.

-----

"Trucy, don't stand up on it!" Ema cried, watching the girl clamber up on top of the horse. The girls were on a Merry-Go-Round, and indeed, it was a merry affair. The music drove nails into Ema's brain, Trucy wasn't cooperating and kept standing up on her horse, and Franziska looked frightened for her dear life on top of her rabbit. Ema was riding an ostrich; an overlooked and underappreciated Merry-Go-Round steed. "Miss. Von Karma, we aren't going too fast. You can relax a bit. You aren't going to get hurt." She didn't have the time to pull out her whip, otherwise Franziska would've. Trucy was soon doing as handstand in the saddle of her horse, grinning and using a hand to hold out her silk hat.

"Everybody, meet the amazing Trucy Wright!" she called out. "She will now attempt to do a cartwheel onto the horse next to her!" Ema nearly felt her heart stop.

"No, Trucy, don't! If you get hurt, Phoenix is going to kill me!" she squealed. "He's already in a bit of a foul mood if you hadn't been able to tell!" Trucy pouted, but obeyed and sat properly in her seat. Pulling her hat back onto her head, she stuck her tongue out at Ema and began to squirm impatiently. Ema thought she was going to pass out just from the stress of babysitting the girl. Phoenix had disappeared somewhere, and Edgeworth was sitting patiently on a bench beside the ride for them to get done. He obviously had no experience with children, and Franziska looked too angry to even want to try and take care of the girl.

The ride came to an end and Trucy sprung off of her horse. Ema helped Franziska down, and the three of them exited. Edgeworth stood up quickly, moving to join them like a lost puppy. "…Trucy," he said in a soft voice. "Want to come with me?" She looked up at him, and then grinned.

"Your dad's old boyfriend, right?" she asked, and Miles' face exploded into color. He looked aside a bit guiltily, nodding. Rubbing his opposite arm in nervousness. She laughed, taking his bigger hand, and she bid farewell to Ema and Franziska. The two stood silently for a moment, before Ema turned to look at Franziska with a smile. They two walked side-by-side in silence for a while, traveling around the fair until they reached a fun house blaring Gavinners music. Funny, that seemed to be the most popular band in these parts…

Franziska looked unwilling, but Ema dragged her in and so their adventures inside of the fun house of hell began. Ema swore and jammed Snackoos into her mouth whenever she got the chance, because inside of the fun house…was darkness. Complete darkness. There were shaky bridges and rolling rooms and jerking platforms, and they couldn't see a lick of it. Eventually, Ema heard Franziska let out a soft whimper from behind.

"I…I can't see," she called out in a sore voice. Ema turned around and blindly reached for her hand. Helping her through the rolling room and onto a shaky bridge. A small light from below glowed up, giving them enough light to barely make each other out. "I…don't like darkness much," the prosecutor said weakly. "I want to stop…"

Ema gave her a weak smile. "You and me both," she agreed, and then she looked around. "We're near the end, we have to be. Can you hang on a bit longer, Ms. Vo--"

"Franziska," the prosecutor said weakly, and Ema nodded. The two began traveling again. After what seemed forever, the two stumbled into the light and breathed sighs of relief. They went to a bench nearby to gather their belongings. Ema began to grumble and eat Snackoos sullenly, nose all scrunched up with displeasure. Franziska looked very out of place in general, and she too was very sullen.

"So," Ema started. "What's with the silence? You were talking a minute ago." She wanted to talk about something. Her nerves felt a little shaky.

Franziska rubbed her fingers together a little. "I'm a little sick," she admitted. "I'm not allowed to talk excessively until I'm better. I was with my brother…he was keeping an eye on me…So when he got an invite to come here, he told me to come too. I didn't want to," she added sharply, then she swallowed down a cough and looked forward. Ema nodded slowly, then smiled.

"It's not so bad," she commented softly. "You want to grab something to eat?" Franziska shook her head. "Want one of these? They're addicting little buggers," she pressed, holding out her bag of Snackoos. After a moment of mental debate, Franziska shyly reached over and took one. The two ended up spending their time on the bench eating Snackoos for lunch, and Ema could've sworn she had seen Franziska smile. It faded fast and Ema got a whip for grinning so dorkishly at Franziska.

-----

"Why do girls have to go to the bathroom so much?" Edgeworth grunted, standing somewhat impatiently nearby a bathroom. He brushed off his sleeves in boredom. He had just started asking Trucy about her father, about how they had met and ended up as father and daughter, when she had squealed about needing to pee and she had danced into the nearest bathroom. She'd been in there a while and it was grinding on Miles' nerves. Reaching a hand out, he touched a woman's shoulder. He put on a faint smile.

"Miss? Could you ask a girl named Trucy in there to hurry? I've been waiting here a while for my daughter to come out," he lied smoothly, and his entrancing smile had made the woman nod dreamily. She came out a few minutes later, shaking her head.

"Sorry, sir. There's no girl in there named Trucy," she apologized, and Edgeworth frowned. She held out a silk hat she had found on the floor. "I found this, and it says Trucy on the tag inside. Is this her's?" According to the pale look that can come over Miles' face, she could only assume it was. He thanked her in a tight voice, taking the hat, and he stared at the ground in absolute shock.

"…Phoenix is going to kill me," he whispered. "I lost his daughter."

-----

"_She was quite an interesting girl to fetch."_

"_You have them both? Very good! Your payment will be rich indeed…"_

"_Doing business with you again was a risky gamble on my part, but if my payment is worthwhile, then I will let the fiasco of last time slip my mind."_

"_Hold them until I can get there. I want to see this power first hand…My friends are eager to see it as well."_

"_Friends?"_

_  
"We all heard it from some ex-cop Daryan. These powers…My, my friends and I are excited. Mr. Atmey, Ms. Miney, and dear Mr. Gant…"_

"_Don't leave any ties to yourself this time, Mr. Engarde."_

* * *

A/N: A true reunion must have some party crashers, after all! Haha, will it be too late for Trucy and Apollo by the time everybody figures out what's going on? My reviewers are clever sonsofbitches, that's for sure. You guys figured out who was what fast. XD I put Larry and Pearls because of a suggestion I got, and plus I decided they needed some of their own fandom.

PS: Keep reviewing!


	5. Enter Matt Engarde

"Son of a bitch…" he moaned, curling up a bit. Shaking his head, his brain swimming and his vision dancing. As his senses began to return to him, so did the realization that his hands were bound tightly behind his back, and his nose burned. Coughing a little, trying to unclog his senses, Apollo rolled so he was upright and he stared around blearily. At first, he saw nothing through his blurred vision, but eventually, a very musty and old room came into view.

There was a hodgepodge collection of crap lying scattered about, like old credenzas and wardrobes that had been discarded a long time ago. It wasn't quite like an attic, but more like a basement with a cement floor. Apollo knew he was above ground, though, when he saw a boarded up window that spilled a few tendrils of bright light through. It made his eyes burn.

"Hello?" he called, then coughed. Throat stinging as probably an aftereffect of that horrible smelling cloth, Apollo swallowed in an effort to soothe it. Gazing around again, he felt something warm pressed against his leg. At first, he worried it was a dead body, but a soft murmur escaped the bound up girl. He shifted a little uncomfortably onto his knees and he shuffled to a different angle to see her better. It was Trucy; her eyes were delicately shut and her body was limp. She was breathing and mumbling to herself, so Apollo figured she was coming around.

"Trucy," he whispered quietly. "Trucy? Hey, it's Polly. Wake up, Trucy…"

"Polly…?" she mumbled, eyes flittering open briefly. A small, relieved smile crossed her face and Apollo exhaled in relief. He talked to her while she woke, so she wouldn't be frightened or something, but Trucy seemed to have the situation under control. They talked a while, mainly so Apollo didn't freak out and start yelling. They both knew they had been kidnapped, but for what or why they had yet to find out. They knew that eventually, their kidnapper would approach them, so it was only a matter of time.

"I'm going to escape," Trucy said simply. Apollo cocked his head questioningly. The girl sprung to her feet, hands escaped from the rope binding them. "Because I am a professional magician!" She laughed, and then looked down at Apollo. He gestured weakly to his own binds with his chin. As he gestured, he saw something moving from the darkness. Trucy was hit before Apollo could yell, and she crumpled to the ground.

"Trucy!" he yelped, moving over to her and nudging her with his chin. He looked up at the assailant with hate, teeth grit. Trucy was out cold. "Damn it! Let us go; what the hell did you hit her for!?" Apollo felt a foot pin him down, and the strong smell of red wine filled his already clogged senses. There was a loud and bigger laugh that tinged on insanity. Shudders crawled up and down Apollo's spine, and he gazed up weakly.

"Mr. Gant, meet Wright's successor; young Apollo Justice."

"Ace Attorney?" came a much more snide voice that cackled with sarcastic laughter. "Wright turned out to be not-so-ace in the end, didn't he?" There were four unfamiliar faces above Apollo. He didn't know any of them. So they seemed kind enough to give him an introduction. The one who was standing on his back crouched down, licking his sharp teeth and chuckling cruelly. He grabbed Apollo's jaw and forced his neck to crane and pain streaked through his spine. He moaned, eyes shutting for a moment. His neck was not meant to turn like that…

"I am Matt Engarde, Mr. Apollo Justice," he hissed. Apollo swallowed hard, breathing heavily. The man's glass of wine was forced against his lips and it was poured down his throat; he gagged and choked for a while and they all laughed at him. "That beautiful lady there is Ms. Mimi Miney," Engarde chuckled, forcing Apollo to look that direction. He moaned in pain but tried to keep his eyes open so he couldn't encourage anymore pain. The red head smiled in a very sickening manner, and she reached down, patting Apollo's head like he was a puppy. Then his neck was turned to face a tall man with a broad grin.

"This is Mr. Damon Grant; such a classy man, don't you think?" Engarde laughed, and Apollo grunted weakly. Gant laughed heartily, looking amused. Finally, his neck was turned again to the man with the snide voice. "Luke Atmey, our former Ace Detective," he introduced, hissing in Apollo's ear. The defense attorney shivered and swallowed, then looked weakly to Engarde. The man laughed again and then released his neck, straightening up. "Well, now that we have those annoying introductions out of the way…Good night, for now, Mr. Justice." A well-aimed kick to Apollo's head knocked him out cold all over again. His consciousness faded to the echoing noise of their horrible laughter all over again.

-----

"Where is Wright?" Klavier demanded, moving carefully through a group of teenagers and approaching a very disturbed looking Edgeworth. "Damn it, where the hell is he? There is something very wrong going on and--" Miles silenced him with a startled look up. After looking around for a moment, then glancing down to the silk hat in his hands, he looked back up to Klavier with a sharp glare.

"Apollo has gone missing too."

"Trucy's missing as well?" Klavier voiced, startled. "Who would…Who would do something like this? Hurry, we have to find Wright, he's always got the answers." The two set off, moving swiftly through the crowds. They had no clue where to start. Without his silly hat on, Wright was supremely hard to identify. Klavier's stomach was churning with worry; he was scared out of his mind for Apollo. What was happening with him? Was he alright? Was Trucy okay too?

They passed the girls during their frantic search. In a breathless explanation to Ema and Franziska, the two nodded and agreed to help. Klavier kept swearing under his breath and looking around frantically. After about fifteen minutes of searching, Ema touched his shoulder and looked up at him. Klavier's eyes were misty with frustrated tears, his jaw was tight and he looked ready to hurt someone. Ema pulled him aside, leaving Franziska and Edgeworth to continue looking. Klavier wanted to protest, he wanted to keep searching for Wright, but Ema too his hands and looked up at him carefully.

"Klavier, you need to calm down," she said slowly, carefully. "Breathe gently. Being upset will not help Apollo or Trucy in any way, okay?" Klavier gazed aside, fingers worriedly tugging at Ema's. Then he stared down and heaved a soft noise that was close to a sob, but not quite.

"W-What if he's hurt? I was acting like a little kid, I made him frustrated, and he went away. It's my fault," he whimpered, and Ema gave him a sweet smile. He looked at her, and she slid her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"We'll find Phoenix and he'll help us find Apollo and Trucy. I promise. We'll help them," she swore, and then backed up. Klavier unsurely nodded, but swallowed and cleared back his anxiety. She was right, and he knew it, but worry still squirmed in his stomach. It made him want to be sick. Following Ema back into the main flow of people, they searched around until they caught back up with Edgeworth and Franziska.

"There," Franziska suddenly whispered, pointing her finger. Phoenix was boredly eating French fries across from Pearl and Larry, who were grilling him for details on his daughter. Moving forward to him, Klavier slammed a hand down on the table, alarming everyone else. Edgeworth put a hand on his shoulder, and then held out the silk hat to Phoenix.

"Trucy and Apollo have been kidnapped," he stated simply. Phoenix blinked in surprise, then took the hat shakily and peered inside. He reached in and pulled out a card. The sight of it drained all color from his flesh. Edgeworth took it from him and he too went deadly pale. "…Him…" Larry, as nosy as he was, reached and snatched it away. He got bored and let Pearl take it when he found no significance in it. Pearl gasped, a hand flying up to her cheek.

"Mr. Nick! This…This card is from when Maya got kidnapped too!" she said. Franziska tensed up. The only people left officially out of the loop were Larry, Klavier, and Ema.

"Who? What does it mean?" Klavier demanded. "Tell me. Does it mean something bad for Apollo?"

Phoenix looked grave. He stared down at his food, but didn't look hungry anymore. "It's very bad, Klavier. This is the trademark card of Shelly De Killer."

"Who?"

Edgeworth wrapped an arm around Franziska's shoulders. "He's an assassin. Many years ago, he kidnapped one of Phoenix's and I's friends; he wanted his client to get a Not Guilty verdict…Phoenix, what does this mean? He can't be working with Engarde again, he's in jail." Franziska shook her head, which caused all of them to tense a little. She swallowed hard, and looked up at Edgeworth as though for approval. He gestured for her to go ahead, since he wasn't entirely sure why she thought she needed permission to speak.

"There was a prison break this morning," she said quietly. "He…might've gotten out then."

Phoenix swore. Which made Klavier swear. "W…What does this mean?" he asked shakily. "Are…Are Apollo and Trucy going to…be killed?"

Phoenix stood. He took the hat loftily in a hand and he looked to the motley crew. "Klavier and Ema, contact the police and have the fair evacuated. Larry, Pearl, go with Franziska and try and hear any gossip on this prison break. Listen for the name 'Matt Engarde'. Miles…we're going to go and find Gumshoe. He and Maggey can help us start an impromptu search for them. We need to move quickly." Those leadership skills shown through Phoenix's gray eyes, his posture changed. Miles found himself smirking; this was the Phoenix he knew…and loved.

Without question, the assigned groups went off to obey. Klavier took Ema's hand gently to keep his emotions under control; he felt brittle and about ready to cry. He was scared out of his mind for Apollo now, he knew for a fact that his lover was in real trouble. There was absolutely nothing he could do about any of this until the police was initiated. He pulled out his cell and called the emergency line, while Ema pulled him along to the administration building so they could contact the staff of the fair.

Larry, Pearl, and Franziska made arrangements to disperse and re-gather at a candy stand, agreeing on coming back once the evacuation of people had begun. Larry and Pearl weren't entirely sure what was going on, since they didn't really even know who Apollo or Trucy were, but Pearl and Franziska did know who Engarde was, and that was all they needed.

Phoenix stared down at the silk hat in his hands worriedly. Miles took his free hand worriedly, then looking aside regretfully. "I am sorry, Phoenix," he murmured. "She was under my watch when she was taken. I…I am so sorry…" Phoenix shook his head, sighing quietly.

He looked up from the hat. "It wasn't your fault, Miles. I was too wrapped up in my hurt feelings. I should've stayed with her; and kept a better eye on Apollo as well…I consider that boy like a son, I suppose. Did you know he's a blood sibling of my Trucy?"

"Blood? They're related?"

"….That might be why they were taken. Only two people know this, though, Miles. Myself…and their mother. It can't be that, then, but…" Miles kissed Phoenix's temple carefully.

"We'll find them. It'll be alright."

"With Engarde, you can't be sure, Miles," Phoenix mumbled, and then lifted his gaze. "Alright. Let's get to business. We have kids to save. No time for dilly-dallying."

-----

"_Can you see them now?"_

"_Comparing them to chickens with their heads cut off would describe them best. Wright is a fast-acting leader, though."_

"_Haha. Well, we're safe here. Nobody knows this spot exists. I'll contact you again when you take them back…Haha…"_

A/N: OH NOEZ. That crazy bastard Engarde. This chapter wasn't written so well, and I'm sorry. -Bows- But I wanted to grind it out anyway, because I really liked being mean to poor Polly. XD Review for me! xDD


End file.
